


when we're together i'll forever feel at home

by Kroolea



Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Din Djarin, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Soft Din Djarin, seeing snow for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: "Did you get snow in yeehawville?" Din asks, Cobb looks up, smiling at the joke."Of course. When I was in middle school it was so bad we were out of school for a week. It was almost past my boots and my dad still made me feed the cows."
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059278
Comments: 22
Kudos: 202





	when we're together i'll forever feel at home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I wrote this because why not? It popped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> This isn't mentioned any where in this thing but Grogu's actual name in this au is Gregorio because I refuse to call a human child Grogu. 
> 
> Also not mentioned but Cobb's actual name is Jacobb.

Din Djarin is no stranger to snow.

He grew up in New York City and lives in New York.

He definitely knows snow. He doesn't like it, but he knows it. He's seen it every winter.

Actually, it's pretty safe to say that Din Djarin hates snow.

So, when the radio tells them to prepare for a snow storm, he merely turns his truck around and starts driving to the nearest store. They don't need much, maybe some water bottles and batteries.

Cobb stares at the radio like it's speaking a different language and Din suddenly remembers that his boyfriend is from Texas and probably has never seen snow.

"Did you get snow in yeehawville?" Din asks, Cobb looks up, smiling at the joke.

"Of course. When I was in middle school it was so bad we were out of school for a week. It was almost past my boots and my dad still made me feed the cows."

Din snorts. The mental image of middle school Cobb feeding the cows in maybe four inches of snow is too funny.

"Okay, imagine that, times ten."

Cobb's eyes get comically big. "Nuh-uh."

"Yes-uh."

"How much snow are they callin' for?" He pulls out his phone and types out something.

"A foot of snow?!" The answer to Cobb's questions comes a moment later.

Din winces at the shrill screech.

"We gotta buy more water than that, and bread. And make sure we have cans of food." Cobb lists off, Din stares at him, mouth a gap.

"We're not going to run out of food in three days..." Din says, slowly. "And if we do, I can just drive to the store."

Cobb blinks at him. "...what?"

Din suddenly is painfully aware that in Texas there is probably very little snow. "We deal with snow up here very differently." He tries to find an example. "We view snow how you view heavy rain. It's an inconvinence but the worst it'll do is cause power outage."

Cobb seems to understand. He relaxes as they walk around the store.

"Have you ever had a snowy Christmas?" He asks curiously. Din would be annoyed with the constant questioning if Cobb wasn't so damn cute.

"Every year."

Cobb gasps. "No way."

"Yes way." Din chuckles.

\---

Din is awoken the next morning by Cobb shaking his shoulder. "Din, Din wake up."

Din blearily wipes sleep from his eyes. "Hmm?"

"It's snowing. Come see."

Cobb pulls Din to the window. "See."

The world outside is a flurry of snowflales. Din frowns at it.

"Look, look Grogu. See the snow? Can you say snow?" Cobb picks up the toddler and holds him to the window.

It then occurs to Din that neither his son or boyfriend has seen a snow they really remember.

"Lets make breakfast, then we can go outside." He suggests, Cobb looks even more excited at the prospect of going outside.

Cobb makes pancakes, he's humming Christmas music to Grogu, who claps happily.

"Papa! Sing!"

Din makes a silly face and shakes his head. Grogu giggles and toddles over to him.

"Pleeeease."

Din can't say no to those puppy eyes so he sighs and scoops up his boy. He starts singing along with Cobb.

Grogu looks extremely pleased with himself.

After they have eaten and washed syrup off every surface in sight, Din pulls out a box labelled 'winter stuff'.

He bundles Grogu up despite the small boy's whining.

He then helps Cobb find an acceptable amount of winter clothes.

They set out the play in the backyard for a while.

The snow is almost taller than Grogu so Din picks him up so he can see.

"Swow!" Grogu holds out his mittened hand to try to catch a snowflake from the sky.

"Yes, snow. Good job." Din praises. Grogu grins.

Din looks over at Cobb, who is staring at the sky with an extremely pleased look on his face. "Cobb?"

"I love this." He says finally. Din shifts Grogu so his right hand is free to grab Cobb's.

They stand there for a moment before Grogu insists that Cobb plays in the snow with him. Din watches, a newfound appreciation for snow in his heart as he pulls out his phone and takes a few pictures.

When Cobb and Grogu both get cold Din makes them hot chocolate as the two watch Frosty the Snowman.

Grogu falls asleep for his nap so Din has a moment to sit with Cobb. Cobb cuddles into his chest, three fluffy blankets pulled over him.

"I never liked snow." Din admits. Cobb looks up, confused. "I see it every year, it gets boring the first fifteen years"

Cobb nods seriously. "Like the beach for me. We went twice a year."

Din laughs, not bothering to tell Cobb that it definitely snows more than twice here. "Yes. But today? Seeing you and Grogu fall in love with snow? I liked that."

"I liked it as well. I like you." Cobb kissed Din's cheek.

"I would hope so." Din grumbles. "I like you too."

"Can we go back outside when the kiddo wakes up?" Cobb asks. Din smiles.

"Sure."

So, maybe Din doesn't hate snow as much as he thought.

No, he's pretty sure he still despises the cold weather. But he likes his boyfriend and kid and they like snow.

Maybe that's worth suffering through the snow then.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the fluffiest thing I've written.


End file.
